The Janitor's Closet
by Hikaru Koen
Summary: J.D. finds himself tied up in the Janitor's closet. With J.D. trying to escape on his own, the Janitor decides to help him out of the closet. Slash. J.D./Janitor. One-shot drabble. No flames please.


J.D. sat there in the corner of the Janitor's maintenance closet, bond together by thick, heavy yellow ropes. He had been bound there for the past several hours. J.D. struggled to get his freedom back, slightly cussing under his breath.

Suddenly, the door slowly opened revealing the tall jumpsuit wearing man. He stared down at the struggling doctor, slightly smirking. Janitor pushed the door back, thinking that he heard it click shut.

"Hey Scooter. What happened to you?"

J.D.'s eyes widened, he couldn't believe the Janitor actually asked him that question. He knew what the hell happened to him. His eyes locked onto the barely opened door, it was his only way out.

"Are you insane?! You're the one who tied me up here! Let me go now!"

Janitor merely chuckled at J.D. trying to act all tough.

"You know what? I think I will help you out."

The doctor's eyes widened, appearing excited. He was finally going to be released by the insane man who put him there.

The tall man remained standing, his eyes traced over the bounded doctor. J.D. raised his arms up, wanting him to free him from the insanely heavy ropes. J.D.'s eyes widened once more, an expression of pure horror engulfed his face.

J.D. yelled at the top of his lungs, his eyes never leaving the older man.

"What in the HELL are you doing!?"

Janitor's face slightly blushed, as his erection became that much more obvious.

"I told you I was going to help you."

J.D. began to violently trash around, trying to loosen the ropes.

"How in the hell is you getting a hard-on going to help me!?"

A sinister smile appeared on his face, he slowly unzipped his fly.

"I'm going to help you finally come out of the closet!"

The young doctor thrashed some more, trying to get away from him.

"I'm NOT gay! I'm not in the closet! Let me go!"

Janitor's eyes stayed locked on the younger man's.

"Alright, whatever you say."

Janitor slowly pulled out his hard cock, slightly stroking it. J.D.'s face was turning bright red, his mind racing as he watched the older man. Janitor began to really get into it, he was stroking faster with each passing second.

His eyes never left the hot young doctor's face. J.D. watched on in shock, within a few minutes he completely forgot about getting free. His struggling ceased, as he watched the jumpsuit-bound man jacking off right in front of him.

The Janitor slowly bent down, getting to his knees becoming closer to him. J.D. was mesmerized by what was happening right in front of him. Before he knew it, he was leaning closer to the Janitor.

Their lips shortly locked, as J.D. actually found himself getting aroused by the Janitor's actions. J.D. leaned closer to the other man, kissing him with more force. A slow moan escaped Janitor's lips, as he kissed the younger man more.

Their tongues brushed past each others, as J.D. bit his lip in response. Janitor got to his feet, briefly discontinuing his masturbation session. He reached over to a high shelf, grabbing a small box cutting knife.

Bending back down, he slowly cut through the heavy yellow rope that held J.D. in place. Janitor's cock brushed up against J.D.'s chest, as he continued to cut through the rope. Janitor smiled to the young doctor, as he rose back to his feet.

J.D. quickly returned the smile, after finding himself regaining his freedom back. He examined the slight marks the rope left on his arms.

J.D. tossed the rope to the other side of the maintenance closet. Janitor grabbed his hard cock, trying to somehow put it back in his pants.

"Enjoy your freedom J.D.."

The young doctor was surprised to hear his name spoken by the evil man that locked him up. He watched as Janitor tried to regain his composure.

J.D. shook his head no as he grabbed onto Janitor's cock. Their eyes briefly met, as J.D. got to his knees. He slowly put Janitor's hard-on into his mouth.

He began to lightly suck on him, allowing his tongue to slowly wrap around his shaft.

Janitor moaned, grabbing a fist full of J.D.'s messy hair. He pulled on it hard, as the doctor sucked him harder, gently biting on the head of his cock.

Within several intense minutes, the Janitor felt himself cumming hard into J.D.'s wet mouth. Both men let out a low moan as he finished.

Janitor slowly eased his grip on the messy hair, eventually letting it go completely. J.D. quickly swallowed the down the white liquid, making a disgusted expression cross his face. Janitor merely chuckled, as he helped J.D. get to his feet.

Blushing, J.D. smiled back despite his complete embarrassment. He suddenly found himself wanting more of the evil Janitor that tortured him everyday.

Janitor returned his smile, wrapping his arms around the smaller man.

J.D. took that as a sign to hug him tightly, as he made damn sure their lips locked again. He wanted nothing more now then to please the Janitor.

He pushed the older man forcefully against the door, wanting to make him his own.

Without realizing it, the door completely opened as the two men fell out of the maintenance closet. Janitor tightly grabbed J.D.'s ass, trying to balance himself.

The young doctor held on for dear life, as the two of them hit the wall across from them.

Janitor's arm caught the two of them, without it they would have instantly hit the floor. The noisy hospital suddenly became deathly quite, as everyone in the area stared at the two men.

Janitor's hard cock was completely exposed, as random patients quickly walked by trying to avoid the odd situation. J.D.'s hard on was obvious to anyone within a mile radius.

J.D. pried himself off of the other man, as he slowly stared at everyone. There, he met the shocked faces of doctors Cox, Kelso, Turk, Elliot, and Nurse Espinosa. J.D.'s face burned red, as his eyes met those of the man who "helped" him.

Janitor had a very big smirk on his face that quickly evolved into a smile.

"See J.D., I told you that I would help you come out of the closet."

* * *

The End.


End file.
